


Taut

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [85]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bones is So Done, Bones is always this far from quitting, Gen, Poor Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Strained or tense.





	Taut

If one to look on the personal file of Bones’ computer they’d find a file titled “Maybe Tomorrow.” Were one to be foolish enough to read the documents in this particular file, they’d find many documents titled “Resignation of Bones.”

Most of the documents are dated. Were one to look up the dates, they would find many incident reports of multiple crew member death or near destruction of the ship.

Were one to actually read the documents, they would see that most of them were longwinded worried rants that translated perfectly the taut admonishments Bones often pointed at the captain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bones deserves better.


End file.
